Cherished
by x Hymn of the Fayth x
Summary: The Elric Brothers have been searching for the stone for a while now. They meet a strange girl who appears to be half chimera. But she is not what she seems. [Please, send reviews! :3]


_**Cherished**_

Prologue

"Do you have the girl yet?" Envy asked. "She's gone missing. None of our men can find her," Lust replied. "Find her….find her…" chanted Gluttony. "We'll find her, soon enough. Then we can finally accomplish our plan," said Lust, as she patted Gluttony's head. "Plans…. plans…" Gluttony repeated.

"She is the key. We have to get her soon…" Envy warned. "I know, I know…" said Lust impatiently. "But first, we must get more information, Envy. You know what to do."

---------------------------------------------------------Kuppo---------------------------------------------------

Yeppie, that's the beginning. I know, you want to get back to reading. Well read this. I've never stolen any ideas, this is my first Fanfic. I'll try my best, and I hope its liked at least a little by everyone who reads it. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading. Ps- OCs are comin' up!

------------------------------------------------------Kuppo-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Chimeras On The Loose

A train slowly moved along through the Latan Mountains, smoke billowing out of its top. Inside sat an extremely impatient Edward Elric, along with his brother, Alphonse Elric.

Ed tapped his finger on the sill of the train window, already bored watching the scenery slowly pass. He sighed impatiently. "When do we get to Latero? It seems like we've been on here forever," he said, to no one in particular. "Don't worry Brother, we'll be there soon," Al assured. Al, Ed's brother, was more of the patient, quiet type. "Ugh. Well, we'd better get there soon, or I'm jumping off this train and walking there myself," Ed complained.

Al sweat dropped. _We've only been on this train for a half and hour._ He thought. The train came to a sudden halt, and annoyed shouts could be heard from the passengers. Someone wearing a cloak so only his or her mouth could be visible stood, and hastily walked out of the train car.

Ed drew his attention to outside his window.

-Outside-

Men possessing rifles and pistols dashed toward the train, chimeras of all shapes and sizes followed them. When they reached the train, the jumped through windows, raiding the people who inhabited the train.

-Inside the train-

"Dammit, why is it that every time we ride a damn train, something happens?" Ed complained. "Brother, should we do something?" said Al. Ed nodded. "We're probably the only ones here who _can_ do something about it," Ed stated. "C'mon!"

Ed and Al dashed out of the train, and laid their eyes upon the sight before them. Men were jumping into windows, shooting at the train, and sicking chimeras on passengers. Ed casually walked up to a couple of the men. "Didn't your mothers tell you to keep your dirty hands off things that aren't yours?" he taunted.

One of them diverted their attention toward him. "And what are you gonna do 'bout it? Kill me with yer shortness?" he said dumbly. Even though this was one of the stupidest insults ever created by the human mind, it still offended Edward deeply. The man never knew what was coming to him. "Who…WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! HUH! I'LL SHOW YOU SHORT!" Ed bellowed. Al backed away a little. "Uh-oh…" Ed clapped his hands together; creating stone fists that sent the thugs flying. I told you, they never knew what was coming.

"I'll make this kid shut up," said someone from behind Ed. From the corner of his eye, Ed saw a rather bulky man holding a gun to his head. "No!" Al cried. The man tightened his grip on the trigger.

Before he could shoot, a stone spike droved through his back a burst through his stomach. He crumpled into a heap on the ground. Behind him, stood the hooded figure from before. (This would be a great cliffhanger, wouldn't it? Heh, I wouldn't torture you like that, trust me.)

"What the…!"

The figure ran for it, roughly turning a corner around the train. Its cloak got snagged on a hook. The cloak was torn off, revealing the figure. There stood a woman, probably no younger than fifteen, whose white hair went to her shoulders. She wore a sky-blue tank top, regular shorts, silk gloves that allowed her fingers to come from the holes, and a white scarf securely tied around her neck that went to her waist. However, most shockingly of all, she had wolf-like ears and tail.

"Wha…wha…" Ed stuttered. "Ed! Ed! She has ears and a tail!" said Al. "Oh shit…" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

She looked around hastily. In this mountainous area, there were many cracks and crevices in the hard rock and soil. She spotted a wide, open crevice, and dashed for it. She slipped between the rock, and disappeared.

Al looked at Edward. "Uh, you don't suppose they're fake…?" Ed shook his head. "I don't know…but I want to find out why she was here! And why she helped us!" he exclaimed. Al sighed. _Ed always assumes that any friend is a foe…_Edward slipped between the rock as well, with Al following close behind.

After a climbing, jumping, and transmuting, the girl walked up to a shed, which was embedded into the rock itself, obviously created by alchemy. She walked up to the rickety door, and opened it. It gave a long creak noise as she opened to door.

"Agatha, I'm home," said the girl, as she set down a bag on the table. An old woman walked into the room from the hallway. "Well? What did you get today?" said Agatha. The girl snatched a biscuit from a basket sitting on the table, and took a bite.

"A lot of people were on the train today," she explained, "I got a lot." The woman smiled and nodded. "Good job, Enyxe, we'll probably be able to buy some new clothing. And some food, on the side, maybe," she said, scratching her chin. The girl shook her head. "Agatha, you know as well as I do you need some more medicine," Enyxe scolded.

Agatha coughed, taking out a handkerchief and putting it to her mouth. "Nonsense," she said between coughs, "I'm fine. No need to worry about an old woman like me."

The girl sighed. "Oh Agatha." The door burst open. There stood the blond boy from before and with him, a metal suit of armor. Enyxe gave out a shriek. "What are you doing here!" she exclaimed. "And why did you follow me here?" She questioned. Agatha shook her head.

"Enyxe, we have to give up, dear. We can't keep running from the military like this." The girl whipped around to face her, a shocked expression on her face. "What! You can't just give up like that!" she yelled. Al looked down at the girl. "What are you talking about?" He questioned politely, "We aren't here to arrest you."

They all sat at the table, sipping at water. "So…" started Enyxe, "That pretty much explains everything." The old woman nodded. "We have to steal to live, and eat. I know it sounds bad, but it's the only thing we can do." Ed looked up from his glass of water, at Enyxe. "But I still don't understand about your…" Enyxe laughed a little. "Sure, not many people do," she assured.

Agatha shot a glare at Enyxe. "I believe that Enyxe is half chimera," she explained. Ed and Al looked at the chimera-girl. "That's interesting. I wonder how…?" Al started. Agatha gave Al a look that said: "Drop the subject." Ed took one last gulp of water, and stood. "Well, I guess its time to go. Thanks for the water!" Al looked at Enyxe. "Its required that you come to Central with us," he explained, "The Colonel might want to ask some questions about the train robbery, you being a witness and all."

Enyxe nodded. "Alright! That sounds neat. I've never been to Central!" she exclaimed.

----------------------------------------------------------Fin-------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chapter! Next one shall be slightly longer, promise! Please, send reviews on what you think! The next chapter will have major humor, and a new character. And, kudos to my friend, Ariell. She helped me out a lot when I had writer's block. Her name is: toriyamiyasha. See ya!


End file.
